Dreams
by Marie13
Summary: NCIS and Criminal Minds crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alex! Just do it please!" the girl begged. "Please! If you don't do it he will! Please don't let him torture me! Kill me now please!"

"W-who's Alex? Who's going to hurt you?"

"Alex, please kill me," the girl sobbed.

"I'm not Alex! My name is Marissa. Now who is going to torture you?"

Two shots were fired. "Marissa?" Alex squeaked.

* * *

Marissa sat up. _What the hell was that? _she thought. _Am I going crazy or something?_

She looked at the time. Sighing, she went to the bathroom and took a shower. She got dressed; blow dried and straightened her hair; and brushed her teeth. Marissa put on her shoes and left for school.

* * *

Throughout all of her classes, Marissa listened to music. Her teachers didn't care; they knew she knew all the material. During sixth period, Marissa felt someone tap her shoulder. She took out her earphones and looked up. There was a man and woman standing next to her desk.

"Can I help you?" Marissa asked.

"Marissa Rose?" The man asked.

"Yes?"

"We need you to come with us," the woman said as she pulled out her badge.

_NCIS?_ She thought confused.

"Ma'am, my name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is Special Agent Ziva David. We need to bring you in for questioning," the man said.

"Okay," Marissa said standing up.

Once they got into the hallway, Marissa stopped.

"I was only cooperating so we wouldn't make a scene. Why do I need to be brought in for questioning," she asked.

"Because we have a warrant for your arrest," Agent DiNozzo said holding up the warrant. "We only said questioning to get you away from the kids just in case there was a struggle."

Agent David stepped forward and jerked Marissa's arm behind her back.

"Ow!" Marissa screamed. She swung her leg around and hit Ziva in the side. "How do you know whether or not I was going to cooperate? I was just asking questions!"

Ziva got up and tried to tackle Marissa to the floor. Students and teachers walked out of the classrooms to see what was going on. Anthony pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Boss. Ziva's fighting Marissa."

"Why?"

"Marissa stopped and asked questions then Ziva tried to cuff her. Marissa swung her leg around and hit Ziva and Ziva fought back."

"So why aren't you helping her, DiNozzo?"

"Right Boss. I'm on it."

"Tony!" Ziva screamed.

Tony turned around and saw Marissa holding Ziva against the wall.

"I was going to cooperate. I just wanted some answers," Marissa growled. She let Ziva go. "If we're going, let's go." Marissa started walking towards the doors.

Tony looked at Ziva. "Well let's go," he said.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2 Part 1

Marissa sat in an interrogation room waiting for someone to come in and talk to her. Finally, the door opened and Agent DiNozzo walked in with a file in his hands. He put the file on the table and looked at Marissa.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Marissa scoffed. "If you're trying to scare me, you're going to have to do a lot better than that."

Agent DiNozzo opened the file. "Where were you two days ago at six in the morning?"

Marissa's eyes widened in surprise. "Um, I don't know. I think I was asleep."

"Is there anyone who can confirm that?"

"No. I live by myself."

"Why don't you know what you were doing two days ago?" the agent asked harshly.

"I don't know! I just don't remember!" Marissa screamed.

Agent DiNozzo started pulling papers out of the folder. Then he turned them around to where Marissa could see them. They were pictures of six men.

"Do you know any of these men?"

"They all look familiar but I only know this one," she said, pointing to a blonde haired boy.

"How do you know him?"

"He was an ex- boyfriend in high school. He was very sweet."

"What's his name?"

"Kyle Andrews? I think? I'm not really sure."

"He was an ex- boyfriend and you don't remember his name?"

"Look, I'm giving you everything you need to know. If that's not good enough then I won't tell you anything at all," Marissa hissed glaring at the NCIS agent.

He stood up and left the interrogation room. He walked into the observation room next to the interrogation room.

"Boss, she doesn't remember anything."

"Yeah. I got that, DiNozzo," his boss said. "McGee. Go try to get her to remember the victims.

"Uh, are you sure Boss?" McGee asked shakily.

"If I wasn't sure, would I be telling you to go in there?"

"Right."

McGee walked into the interrogation room. He shut the door behind him and slowly turned around.

"Um, hi," he said shyly.

"Hello," Marissa said seductively.

McGee shivered. "Do you know these men?" he asked gesturing to the pictures.

"Like I told the other guy, I only know this one," she said pointing to the picture of the blonde haired boy again.

"Right. I was just verifying."

"Mmhmm. You're not comfortable with me, are you?" Marissa asked amused.

McGee didn't answer.

"You aren't comfortable with any girls."

McGee ran his hand over his face. "How do you know all that?"

"Your body language," she answered matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're nervous. You are intimidated by women. You work better with technology rather than people. You're a writer but you don't use paper or a computer. You used something else…" Marissa reached across the table and grabbed his hand. She examined his fingertips carefully. "A typewriter."

"You can tell all of that just by looking at me?" McGee asked incredulously.

"Mostly," Marissa agreed.

The door to the interrogation room opened and a man with whitish grey hair walked in. McGee slipped his hand out of Marissa's grasp and turned to the man.

"Boss."

"Go see Abby, McGee," the man said.

"Yes Boss."

"Hello, Jethro," Marissa said softly.

"Marissa," Jethro greeted her. "Call me Agent Gibbs right now. This is a professional matter."

"When have I ever followed anyone's orders, Jethro?" she asked. "You're no different from anybody else."

"If I remember correctly, that's not true," he said softly.

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment.

"Well we're here for professional matters, so get to the point. Why am I here?"

Gibbs sighed. "You are a suspect in a murder investigation.

"Excuse me?" she asked shocked.

"Even if you did do it, you couldn't be held accountable because you can't remember anything. You probably don't even remember what you did this morning."

"So again. Why am I here?"

"For the off chance you do remember."

"I didn't kill anyone," Marissa said.

The door to the interrogation room opened once again and a man with black hair walked in.

"Marissa Rose?" the man asked.

"Yes?"

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner," the man said. He turned to Gibbs. "May I speak with Ms. Rose for just a moment Agent Gibbs?"

"Sure," Gibbs said standing up.

"I'll see you later, Jethro," Marissa said sweetly.

Gibbs shot her a warning look but laughed silently and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and bent to kiss her head. "Be good," he whispered.

"Aren't I always?" she smiled.

Gibbs left the room, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2 Part 2

Agent Hotchner sat in front of Marissa. "So you and Agent Gibbs have a past."

"Somewhat. I had an abusive boyfriend and he helped me out."

"Were any of these boys the abusive boyfriend?" he asked gesturing to the pictures.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I don't have a good memory."

"Then how do you know about your abusive boyfriend?"

"Because Jethro told me."

"Does he know anything else about your past?"

"If he does, he hasn't told me."

"Is Marissa Rose your real name?"

"Of course. Why are you asking me that?"

"Did you fake your death?"

"What?" Marissa asked incredulously.

"Answer the question, Ms. Rose."

"Of course not. Why are you asking me this?"

Agent Hotchner turned his folder around and showed her a picture of a girl who looked similar to Marissa. The girl was lying on an autopsy table dead. He flipped through his folder and pulled out another picture. He turned it around to show it to Marissa. In the next picture, the same girl was lying on the floor with a slit throat. She was dead and blood was everywhere.

Realization crashed down on Marissa as she looked at the surroundings of the picture. She looked at the walls, the chair, the carpet, and the girl. All of these things were in her dream from the night before.

"I need to talk to Jethro," she said emotionlessly. "Now!"

Agent Hotchner's eyes narrowed but he stood up. Marissa stood up as well.

"I can't talk to him in here. If I do, you will record it and I have the right to speak with an agent without being recorded."

Agent Hotchner nodded. He turned and walked out of the room with Marissa following close behind. They walked through the building until they came to a group of desks. The agent walked up to Gibbs and whispered in his ear. "She wants to speak with you alone. I think she knows something about this."

He showed Gibbs a sheet of paper which Marissa figured was probably the picture of the dead girl.

"Okay," Gibbs said standing up.

Marissa looked around. She noticed a guy staring at her. It was the same guy who had arrested her just hours before.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped.

"You," he smirked.

"Well if you knew what was good for you, you would stop."

"And if I don't?" he challenged.

"Then I guess I'll have to drill it into your skull," she growled.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Marissa, go to the elevator," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, stop staring at her."

"Yes Boss," he said shifting his gaze to his computer.

Marissa turned and headed for the elevator. She pushed the button and waited. The elevator dinged and the door opened. She started to walked in but slammed into someone's chest.

"Hey!" she screamed as she fell backwards. "Watch where you're going!"

"S-sorry," a soft voice stuttered.

She felt hands around her waist as he pulled her to her feet. She brushed off her clothes and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked up at him. The man had short messy brown hair, brown eyes, and a concerned look on his face. The confused look softened as he looked at her. His cheeks turned pink and he looked away from Marissa. He licked his lips and started fidgeting.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine," Marissa said.

"Um, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I work with the BAU- the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We profile criminals. We try to figure out why they do what they do and-" Reid ranted.

Marissa put her hand over his mouth, cutting him off. "I'm Marissa Rose. I have to go," she said walking into the elevator.

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you."

"Mmhmm."

Marissa watched Reid walk in the direction that she came from. Gibbs slipped into the elevator and pushed one of the buttons on the wall. He waited a couple of minutes then he flipped a switch. The elevator stopped and the lights turned off.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Maybe I just wanted some alone time with you," Marissa said walking closer to Gibbs, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't think that is why you told the agent you wanted to see me," he said softly.

"Why not?" she said just as softly. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his.

Gibbs put his hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply. He moved his hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Marissa pulled him closer and tangled her fingers in his hair. She pulled away breathing heavily. He kissed her neck. He started to nip at her neck and she pulled his head up and looked at him before kissing him once again.

Suddenly, Gibbs pulled away and walked to the other side of the elevator. He ran a hand over his face.

"Damn it Marissa," he said.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What were you so shaken up about in the interrogation room?"

"The girl," she said looking down.

"What about her?" he asked impatiently.

"I had a dream about her last night."

Gibbs didn't answer.

"Jethro?"

He walked over to her and hugged her. "What happened in your dream?"

"She was strapped to a chair. She was bruised and cut up. She was begging me to kill her and she kept calling me Alex. She said stuff like 'kill me before he kills me. He'll torture me if you don't kill me now'."

Gibbs stroked her hair as he listened to Marissa tell him about her dream.

"The weird part is at the end of the dream I called her Marissa."


	4. Author's note

Author's Note

Marissa is a vampire. Gibbs isn't really kissing a high school aged student. She's actually in her thirties or so because of the vampire aging stuff


End file.
